Mentally Jaded
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: The first time Douglas visits Mia in the Sanitarium, she delivers a broken message to him. And the message? She's mentally jaded. / Her tan arms wrapped around his back, as if seeking comfort. "Douglas," she says quietly. "I'm not insane. I'm mentally jaded." Douglas can't say anything. He can only nod." / Oneshot.


**A/N: I'm not too proud of this, but I hope you enjoy this already. This Oneshot is also a little short, but please review :3.**

* * *

Douglas Andrew Davenport has visited a Sanitarium before. But that was a long time ago. He had said once he had exited the building that he didn't want to step inside another one for as long as he lived. He swore to himself that he wouldn't. Couldn't.

He broke that promise when he went to go see Mia Comenzo, a seventeen year old girl with blonde hair and sky blue eyes, who he considers a friend. She's now one of his only friends, one of the only people who doesn't hate his guts completely. Sure, she can glitch a lot and Crystal- Mia's Commando App- is pure evil, but that doesn't mean Crystal will make an appearance today. Unless he pisses Mia off so much she allows Crystal to come out, which would be bad for both her and the patients and the entire Sanatarium. But he wouldn't do that to her. He actually cares about her. A lot more than he would like to admit to anyone.

Especially in her fragile state, he has to be extra nice to her. He doesn't want to break her even more. That could be bad. So he'll have to be nice to her.

He shudders at that word. Nice. It doesn't seem to fit his vocabulary. He doesn't exactly know how to be nice. But for Mia, he will do anything.

She deserves that much. She deserves to see him be nice for once.

He shook his head and walked over to the reception desk, and the lady looks up. Her name tag reads Jennifer. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. "Hello, sir, who are you here to see today?" She asks.

"Mia Comenzo." He replies smoothly.

"Okay, and what is your name?"

"Troy Bensen." He blurts out the first name that randomly pops up into his head, lying. He wasn't about to say his real name. That would raise a lot of questions that he and the rest of them would be forced to answer because of his apparent "death" a few years ago.

"And what is your connection between patient Mia Comenzo?" She asks, typing something in on the computer.

He internally cringes at the patient part, and he feels between two lines. One wants to cry at the patient part, the other wants to flip out. "I'm a relative of hers."

Jennifer nods again and types something else into the computer. It beeps, and she hands him the name card.

He says a 'thank you,' to her, and she nods in response, murmuring a 'good luck' to him, which sets him a little on edge.

He shakes his head and winces at the buzzer sound before walking over to her room. The patient Mia Comenzo part still bothers him. She doesn't deserve to belong here.

He knocks softly on the door, and he hears Mia get up out of her bed. The door swings open, and Mia stands there, with dark bags under her blue eyes. She stares at him, as if she's trying to remember who she is, why he's here, where she is, how she got here. She doesn't belong here.

It almost breaks his heart.

He shakes his head and smiles weakly at her. "Hi, Mia."

Her eyes light up suddenly, because she must have remembered who he is and why he's here. He's here to visit her. "Douglas!" She says softly, grabbing her hand and pulling him into her room, setting him down in the chair.

Her light blonde hair is tied in a long fishtail braid, and her face is clear of any makeup, but she still looks pretty.

He never thought he would say that out loud, even if it was just in his head. That would be a little weird.

"Why are you here, Douglas?" She asks him suddenly, sitting down on her small bed, her eyes searching his face.

"I'm here to visit you." He says evenly.

"…It must painful for you to be back here, even when you swore you'd never come back to a Sanatarium for the rest of your life."

He simply nods. There's no questioning Mia with her mind reading powers or trying to go below the radar of her lie detector app. It's like tempting a bull with a red cloth. You just don't do it unless you want to die.

"I-I'm sorry you have to see me like this. It must be hard." She bites her lip and she looks like she's about to cry.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's fine. I'm glad I get to see you." He soothes her, smiling a bit at her, but then the smile fades away. "…We all miss you."

She winces at that. "I miss you all too."

He glances at her room, and it reminds him too much of his mother's old room. The same white walls, a window with bars on it, the desk, the chair, the bed. He can literally see his mother sitting on the bed… Her face glassy, her brown eyes broken…

He shakes his head, and that memory is gone. He pushes all thoughts of his mother away from his head, determined not to think about her. He's visiting Mia, not her. He's here to visit Mia, not his mom.

"Why did you come and visit me?" She asks him.

"Because I care about you." He says gently. "Don't you care about yourself?"

Mia's eyes grow cold. "I stopped caring about me a long time ago."

Douglas flinches. She doesn't care about her. She's in here for a reason, because of that boy's death. The workers there said that she's a Jane Doe. Meaning she barely remembers who she is.

Does that mean she's insane?

"And I'm not insane, either." She says instantly once the thought runs across his mind.

Douglas mentally kicks himself. Why did he think that? He's such an idiot for thinking that. Mia isn't insane. Douglas winces. "Sorry."

She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "It's okay. You were just thinking to yourself. I just so happened to hear your thoughts."

He decides to switch gears after a minute of silence. "So, have you made any friends here? Any at all?"

Mia nods, her eyes turning light. "Yeah, I actually made a friend today. She's really, really nice to me. She painted me a pretty picture." She gets up out of her bed and grabs a sheet of slightly crumpled up paper. She smooths it down before handing it to him. There's a picture of a butterfly in a garden. It's not half bad.

"Really? And what's her name?" He asks, smiling to her as he inspects the paper a bit closer. There's a bunch of different colored flowers.

"Anna. She's eighteen years old. Brown hair and blue eyes. She's really pretty."

He smiles. "That's great."

She stays silent for a few seconds before she slowly moves over to him. Her tan arms wrap around his back as if seeking comfort. He stiffens a little bit, but he realizes that it's just her, and he calms down.

"Douglas," she says quietly, "I'm not insane. I'm mentally jaded."

What can he say to that? He can't say anything to comfort her. Douglas doesn't say anything. He can only nod.


End file.
